Cat's Flat
by StoryWizard18
Summary: Here's a romantic story involving Catwoman and Batman. I bet you won't see what's coming. If you leave a review, it will really make me happy. Writing on fanfiction net has been an emotional rollercoaster. I'm leaving for another site. But I'm still writing and I'm still passionate about telling stories.
1. Chapter 1: Coming Clean

Batman sat in the speeding Batmobile. A fairly strong shower poured down on the pavement. He liked April rain. It offered a tactical advantage because he was better at keeping his stance on a wet surface than most of his opponents.

He parked three blocks away in a garage he secretly owned. He very rarely parked the Batmobile on the street.

"Hey, is this a good time?" His voice was deep and measured as he punched the apartment intercom.

"Sure Bruce, I can talk. Come up. I'll buzz you in." Selina was on her tan vinyl couch in a T-shirt and leggings. The leggings accentuated the long lines of her figure. She had secured an apartment in a rather swanky high-rise through a combination of identity theft and fraud. The left wall was almost entirely a sheet of glass, looking out on to the Gotham skyline. It was one of the better places she had lived.

She was somewhat surprised he was still in his costume, black cowl, black cape, and gray from his chest to his knees. The matte black shimmered with a bit of rain. "I do love a man in uniform." She quipped.

"I've been busy tonight." He said curtly. She was curious but knew better than to ask for details.

"So what's up, sweetheart?" She was feeling playful.

Bruce was a strong believer in getting painful things over with quickly. Just rip the Band-aid off. Delaying and dithering only led to anxiety.

"I fucked up. I've been seeing someone else." Bruce said.

"You cheated on me? What were you thinking, Bruce? You son of a bitch!" Selina asked, her voice rising in volume.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He felt like an idiot saying it.

"Whatever. Who is she? How long has it been going on?"

"She's a psychotherapist. I saw her a few times. At first, as a patient."

"Wow, what a cliché. The therapist and the patient. You're such an ass. I can't believe I trusted you." She was seething. She headed to the fridge looking for something that would calm her down.

"I feel terrible." said Bruce.

"You should. So you slept with her, I'm guessing?" said Selina. She helped herself to some banana yogurt.

"I did." said Bruce.

"I want to know everything." said Selina.

He took a seat on her couch, shifting uncomfortably. "I saw her as Bruce Wayne. I told her I had PTSD."

"Was that a lie?" said Selina.

"No, that part is true. I told you about how my parents died, but that's just one trauma. My life is lousy with trauma." said Bruce.

"How much did you tell her? How does someone like you even do therapy? Aren't you supposed to tell them everything?" said Selina.

"It's complicated. There were things I chose to hide from her. But I decided I need professional help." said Bruce.

"Okay. That makes sense. But then how did you start sleeping with her?"

"I usually picked late sessions. One night, I had a session with her from 10 to 11. At the end of the session, she said there were no more trains going to her neighborhood. I told her we could split a cab. It was strange. When we were in the session, she was authoritative and strong. But in the cab, she looked so small and, and. . . ,"said Bruce.

"Maybe vulnerable?" said Selina.

"Yeah. So I leaned in for a kiss, half-expecting her to pull away. But she let me do it. We just kissed until the end of the ride." said Bruce.

"Did you sleep with her that night?" said Selina.

"Not that night, but the next two." said Bruce.

"What does she look like?" asked Selina.

"Red hair. Blue eyes. Not pale but not tan. Why does that matter?" said Bruce.

"It just does. Is it over?" said Selina.

"She told me I couldn't see her again - not as her boyfriend or her patient. It was too dangerous. She could lose her license. She knows shrinks that were sued for dating patients." said Bruce.

"And you let her go?" said Selina.

"Yes."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"No. You don't want to have anything to do with me, do you? This is it?" He jumped to a conclusion but he was sure he was right.

"I don't know, Bruce." said Selina.

"What are you thinking?" said Bruce

"I'm just evaluating our relationship. You're emotionally unavailable, you're afraid of commitment, and now you've admitted to cheating on me." said Selina

He realized it was all true. "Yeah."

"But you're sexy, you can tell what I'm feeling and you don't lie to me." said Selina.

"All I heard is that you think I'm sexy." said Bruce.

"You're so lame. You have a nasty habit."

"What do you mean?" said Bruce.

"You rush to fight or flight instead of dealing with situations." said Selina

"You mean when I'm chasing criminals?" said Bruce.

"That too, but also when you're talking to me. When you confessed cheating, you immediately assumed I wanted to end it so you could run away. Then when I told you some things I liked about you, you turned it into a joke rather than dealing with how you felt." said Selina.

"You deserve to know how I really feel. When I kissed you the first time, I thought I was making a huge mistake. I judged you and thought you weren't good enough for me. I had seen your criminal record. The truth is that I'm not good enough for you. I'm closed off. I'm alone all the time but I still don't have a clue who I am. It's like I'm hollow inside. I don't have much to offer someone who wants to love me." said Bruce.

Awkward silence hung over the apartment for the next six minutes.

"Selina, do you have any scotch?" said Bruce

"You drink?" Selina said.

"Sometimes. This is one of those times." said Bruce.

"Don't think so, but I'll . . . Um, no scotch, but there's beer, rum, and vodka." said Selina from the kitchen.

"I'll take the vodka. Lemme get it." said Bruce

"Are you okay? I've never seen you drink before." said Selina. It was a typical apartment kitchen and she had to be careful manuevering around to accomodate Bruce.

"I'm fine. I'll just have one shot. Do you have shot glasses? And ice?" He grabbed what he needed as Selina pointed them out. They both resumed their seats on the couch.

"Can you hold me?" said Selina

Bruce said, "What?"

Selina, "Right now, just wrap your arms around me. I don't want to explain. I don't have to explain. I just need this now."

Bruce put his drink down and embraced her. His arms were massive and sinewy. She was on the petite side. She practically disappeared in him.

Selina started sobbing.

"Don't cry, Cat. Don't. Please." Bruce pleaded. It felt strange. Being so close to her made him feel even guiltier for betraying her. But at the same time, he felt more connected to her.

"You're a shitty boyfriend." She said.

"Well you're a convicted felon." He said.

She giggled, then snorted, and then erupted into laughter. It was sort of absurd. He was an unfaithful lover, but a crimefighter. She was a faithful lover, but a criminal.

Bruce laughed too. It was just about the dumbest thing he could have said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pawn Shop

Selina at Gotham Pawn & Loan

Selina came into Gotham Pawn & Loan, her mascara running down her face. She scanned the store and noticed a few sections - watches, paintings, old vinyl records, turntables, stereos, guns, and jewelry. The watches, guns, and jewelry sat in transparent glass cases. Most of the other stuff was on wooden or metal shelves. Her eyes were red and her voice low. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Vic, a tall, skinny guy with a nametag, asked Selina, "How may I help you today?"

"I have an engagement ring and I want to know what it's worth."

"And how did you come upon this article?"

Slightly perplexed by his formal speech, she said, "It was a gift from my fiancé, I mean, my ex-fiancé. It didn't work out. I'd prefer not to get into it, if that's okay."

The beauty of this particular tactic was that it made clerks uncomfortable. Their training tells them to try to find out as much as they can about the history of the item. But if you act like a jilted fiancée, the clerk feels like a jerk for asking what happened.

"Of course. I would never dream of prying into a lady's affairs. But for legal reasons, I need to ask, to the best of your knowledge, is the ring stolen?" said Vic.

"No. I was there when he bought it from Silverberg's. You know the one, on 59th and Douglas?"

"Ah yes, that's a fine establishment. You have excellent taste. May I examine the ring?" Vic turned around and pulled out a black jeweler's loupe to see the ring under magnification.

"Sure. Do whatever you need to." Selina felt safe because it was of superb quality. She had a jeweler's loupe too and she already examined the diamond. There was a GIA number inscribed in tiny print on it. For certain jobs, Selina filed off serial numbers to escape detection. But in this case, it was unnecessary because there isn't a system in place to track diamonds by these numbers. Selina also polished the stone and the ring to make it more appealing.

"So what are you looking to do, Miss? Sell it or pawn it?" Now Vic was acting more reserved. He held his hands folded together. Giving away his interest in buying the ring could compromise the deal. Still, sometimes pawnshops flat out refuse to buy an item and he wasn't refusing. So Selina knew Vic had some interest in it.

Selina heard a strange pounding noise. It came from the entrance of the store and sounded like a knock but much louder.

KRRSHHHH! The glass door at the entrance shattered into hundreds of pieces. A petite woman in a red and black jester's costume burst through the door, swinging the large wooden mallet that broke the door. She looked like she came straight from the circus.

"Shit! What is Harley doing here?" thought Selina.

"SURPRISE, BITCHES!" yelled Harley. She ran up to a glass case in the pawnshop with an attractive display of diamond jewelry and European watches. She smashed through the top layer of glass. The jewelry and watches tumbled down to the lush red carpet below. With gloved hands, Harley picked up the valuable items and placed them in a sack.

"You'll never get away with this! I'm contacting Gotham PD right now," said Vic, the clerk. Selina crouched down in a corner in a section for stereos and audio equipment. She hoped Harley wouldn't recognize her without her costume.

"Hee. Hee. Hee. When 5-0 gets here, I'll be long gone, Sweetie," said Harley Quinn. She looked through the inventory, casting her eyes on the most expensive jewelry and artwork.

Outside, tires squealed as a sporty blue-black motorcycle came to a stop. A masked man bolted out of the motorcycle and through the open door of the pawnshop. "It's over, Harley," he said.

The young man and his athletic figure captivated Selina. His black hair cascaded down in waves. He was well toned but still graceful, like an Olympic gymnast. The body suit he wore was the same blue-black as his motorcycle and clung tightly to his frame. She thought about Batman and mused, "This must be what Batman looked like fifteen years ago." Like a Junior Batman.

Nightwing handcuffed Harley Quinn. He led her out of the pawnshop and down the street so Gotham Police could charge her for attempted robbery.

Selina wondered whom Junior Batman was and if he had any connection to Batman. Maybe he was a copycat, but a good kind who tried to catch criminals. It could be that he worked with Batman. Maybe he's new and Batman doesn't even know about them. That seemed unlikely because Batman was aware of nearly all the crime in Gotham and certainly the significant things. Another disguised hero fighting crimes was a big deal.

Junior Batman slowly traversed the length of her neck with his tongue. When he approached her ear, he delicately licked her earlobe. She was in heaven. She was naked except for a pair of red panties. He wasn't in a rush nor was he selfish. Instead, he was like a curious explorer, fascinated by every inch of her skin. She reached for his black wavy hair and pulled his face toward her tits.

Selina shook her head quickly and blinked. Why was she fantasizing about some stranger when she was in love with Bruce? Junior Batman had a tight body. He was mysterious. On top of that, she had hit a rough patch with Bruce. But that was because Bruce cheated on her with his therapist. It would be stupid for her to cheat too.

Vic found Selina sitting on the floor in a corner of the shop with the stereos; helping her to stand up, he said, "I am terribly sorry about all this commotion. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to leave, but I am still willing to make an offer for your ring."

Selina replied, "Oh no, it isn't your fault at all. It's just weird. I wasn't expecting to witness a robbery of course, but I think I'm okay." Selina and Vic both went back to the front of the store where they had been before the robbery.

Vic, "I have put a great deal of thought into this. Looking at the cut, clarity, and quality of the stone, considering similar rings of this type, and comparing to recent sales at this location, I can offer eighteen hundred."

"Is that your best offer or can you go up to two thousand? I'm sure you'll be able to sell this." Selina was in negotiation mode.

"I'm sorry, Miss, that's too rich for my blood. I have to draw the line," said Vic.

"Vic, Honey, let's be blunt. I know what your clientele is like here - dirtbags lowlifes, and losers. Now, if you make a deal with me today, I'll come back. You'll get to see my pretty face again and maybe get a nice little gem for the store too. How does that sound?" cajoled Selina.

Vic broke into a thin smile. "Will you accept $1950?"

"Yes sir. That would be lovely." Now Selina was smiling too. She had a fat check in her pocket. She got to see Harley (such a little punk) get arrested. On top of all that, she caught a glimpse of Gotham's newest superhero.


	3. Chapter 3

Picture a five-star hotel room in Gotham City. There was a big king-size beg with a pure white bedspread. A spotless floor-to-ceiling window provided a view of the Gotham city skyline at dawn.

"Tell me about your mother," said Selina, reclining naked on the bed.

"Come again?" asked a nude Nightwing, snuggling close to her.

"I assume you're a human being. So you had a male sperm donor and a female parent too. Tell me about that one," said Selina.

"Oookay. I can do that. I just don't think it would be very sexy. The normal **human** custom is to follow up a night of sex with coffee. Sometimes waffles. Sometimes pancakes. But sure, if you want to walk down memory lane, I'm game," said Nightwing.

"Poor kid, it appears I'll need to hold your hand through this conversation. Fine. What was her name?" asked Selina.

Nightwing laughed at the image of himself as a kid who needed his hand held. "Mary."

"How did she meet your father?" asked Selina

Nightwing deliberated. He couldn't very well tell Selina that his mother and father were acrobats. It would be too easy for her to identify his secret identity. The Flying Graysons were world famous. She could blackmail him or threaten someone else in the Bat-Family. Yet she had already seen him naked.

"They were performers in a duo," said Nightwing. Selina played with his hand, interlacing her fingers with his. It felt better and more intimate than a kiss.

God, she smelled amazing. He was almost certain that it was White Diamonds by Elizabeth Taylor with its hints of lily and sandalwood. Bruce taught him that a detective should know the most common perfumes by smell.

"Really? What kind of performers?" asked Selina.

"They were singers. What about you? What were your parents like?" Nightwing said.

"Dad was a pilot. I only saw him one day a week - Sunday. We were never close. Mom had a variety of jobs and passions," Selina said.

"Mmm, passions. That fits." Nightwing closed his eyes, held Selina's face with both hands and gave her a deep and lasting kiss. On some level, he hoped she would tell him what a great kisser he was.

"Nightwing, you know I already have a boyfriend," said Selina.

"Anybody I know?" he asked.

Her heart leapt. But then she saw his goofy, toothy grin and realized he was just joking. She thought, "Deep breaths. He doesn't know. That was just a coincidence."

"Not likely. He's one of those typical douchey snobs," said Selina.

"You think he's a douchey snob but you're still with him. Why?" Nightwing asked.

Selina couldn't think of anything to say. She looked down at her rose gold iPhone. The silence was getting uncomfortable for her and probably for him.

"You just don't get what it's like to be a single girl in this city," said Selina.


End file.
